Sym-Bionic Silliness
by purpledragon6
Summary: Prompt 1: Octus examines a swollen part of Lance. Not what you think. Written at 3AM on a sugar-high with FLU season going on.
1. Chapter 1: Swollen

Octus examined the slight bulge Lance was currently showing to him with a very concerned look in his robotic eyes. He had a vast knowledge of many things, but there were also things that he didn't have a clue about. Including what he was currently looking at. Or at least he didn't know about it yet, as he was still scanning it idly, much to the discomfort of Lance.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, mindless to Lance's squirming around whenever it tried to touch it.

"Yeah." Lance answered, running the back of his head bashfully as he looked away.

"When did this start?" Octus asked him, rubbing it slightly and curiously.

"This morning, I woke up like this." Lance answered in a hoarse voice, coughing awkwardly into his hand as he tried not to think about what was currently going on.

Octus rubbed it again will his robotic thumbs this time, trying to get a better read on it as Lance groaned softly and suddenly reached with both hands to cover it.

"Stop, that feels...odd." Lance gasped, pushing the other's hands out of the way.

"Well, it only seems a little swollen." Octus noted, turning away from his suddenly as he continued to process this new found information.

Lance sighed softly and rubbed it in an another attempt to make the pain go away. It felt better doing it himself, as to compared to when Octus was rubbing it for him. After a moment, Octus left the room for a moment, he scanning seemingly completed. He returned a few moments later, with strange pink stuff in a little plastic shot glass for Lance to take.

"Here, this should help." He said, using his fatherly voice as he handed it to him gently.

Lance took it from him and gulped back the liquid quickly and then looked down as he attempted to swallow the very bitter liquid. He frowned and set the cup down on the floor next to him and sighed.

"It still hurts." He growled, shacking his head a little bit.

"It may take a while, but this will make you a little drowsy, so I suggest you take a nap." Octus suggested, only to have Lance leap from the chair.

"A nap!" Lance yelped at the suggestion.

"Well you want your throat to get better don't you?" Octus asked, idly stamping his hands on his hips as he had seen them do on TV so many times before that.

Lance sighed, bending down once to pick up the cup, and then got up again and began to walk back into his bedroom. His throat hurt to badly for him to really make an argument and try to refuse the situation, so he decided to simply give in and ended up taking a nap.

**A/N: What were you thinking? O.o?**


	2. Chapter 2: Rain Check

**A/N: I actually think this was my first SBT fanfiction. I wrote it on a rainy Saturday and I thought it was funny but when I saw it in my Docs today, I just had to reboot it.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool, unusually dreary and rainy fall afternoon in Sherman Illinois. The day was Saturday and at that moment at 2:25pm, in the Lunis household, the 17 year old corporal was perched at the bottom of the stairs. One foot was on the last step and the other on the floor. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were focused. Even with the loud rain pelting down on the window, Lance's focus never strayed as he stared at the umbrella next to the door.<p>

It was yellow with little pink flowers on it and a cursive IL written on it in sharpie.

He couldn't place it, but he knew there was something he had to do with that very umbrella, but he couldn't remember what it was. The rain pelted harder against the window pane, making a loud 'thumping' noise. Despite this, Lance just stared at the umbrella still, his eyes beginning to lower into slits almost as he tried to call back the forgotten memory of the what he was supposed to do. More thumps soon followed, but this time they weren't from the rain. Rather it had been a knock from the door.

"Ilana." Lance's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what his task had been.

Walking over to the door slowly, he popped the lock opened and stepped back from the door. A moment later, the door clicked opened and an angry Ilana came walking in, tracking mud and water in with her cleats. her hair, which was normally worn up, was now plastered to her face and her soccer jersey and shorts were soaked and dripping a puddle of water onto the floor.

"Oh yeah I remember...Here Ilana, you forgot this when you went to soccer practice... I guess I forgot to bring it to you" Lance said softly, taking the object in hand and holding it out like it would do anything to dry the princess off.

Ilana took it by the handle, then swung it and gave him a hard whack in the arm with it.

"Lance! How could you forget it!? Ugh! I'm going to go change. Jerk!" She yelled angrily, clutching her umbrella and walking away, leaving Lance behind in the kitchen while he rubbed his arm.

Oddly enough, Lance found himself smiling softly at both the silly mistake and the overreaction from the angry princess. In his mind, he was already thinking of the much worse things that could have happened other than a little rain.

"You're welcome." He muttered sheepishly, going off to get a towel for both the princess and for the mud that she was tracking into the house.


End file.
